The Legends of Menatida Seivom
by 986Weapons689
Summary: (chapter/temporary summary) A young general tells a little brown-haired boy about his adventures around their world, from the dragons of Berk to the humble village of Blithe's Hollow


**A/N: I'm still thinking up a good summary so it's just the chapter summary for now but this is basically a story about all the animated characters coming to gather to defeat the evil risen from a fallen hero's ashes. It's a huge crossover so every chapter update the movies tag i put this in will change along with the cover photo (the current one is something i requested from tumblr user thecrazybookfanatic). Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Thanks to TheYoungestCrazySister for inspiring me and betareading this**

**Warning: I am an evil author so many characters will be killed and ships (including my own) will be sunk.**

**_You have been warned_**

* * *

"Why are you leaving?" asked the little boy as the man tucked him in, his brown eyes shining in the firelight.

"Did I do something bad?" he asked, his voice cracking.

The man caressed his face comfortingly.

"No little one, you've been a very good boy today and brave as well for a child on his first time ice skating,"

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked again, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Kithmotis!" he said sobbing as he wrapped him in a tight hug.

Kizmotis hugged the little boy back and stroked his soft, brown hair.

"Hush now Jack don't cry," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I shall come back next winter and we can go ice skating again,"

he said, smiling warmly at the child.

"Can't you stay?" the tyke pleaded looking up at him imploringly.

He sighed "I'm afraid not little one, you see I have my own family to go back to and we miss eachother very much. Do you understand?"

Jack sniffled "Can't they come here instead?"

Kizmotis looked out the window longingly. The blizzard was still raging on outside, he could barely see past the rapidly falling snow, the cold penetrating the old, wooden boards of the little cottage. His locket began to feel heavier around his neck, he loved the little boy almost as if he were his own child. But he already had a child to get back to.

"No, not in this storm," he said sadly.

Kizmotis could already see her face looking out the window of his home far away, staring into the distance longingly the way he was.

_It won't be long my love; I'll be home before the last full moon rises._

The thought of coming home and seeing her again brought the smile back to his lips.

"But don't worry Jack, by tomorrow your mother will be back and you can have a very merry Christmas with her. She will be back with delicious food, toys and stories for you, won't that be grand?"

Jack seemed to lighten up a bit but he still looked downhearted.

"I just wish I could spend it with you too Kithmotis…"

Knowing that he couldn't make him feel any better about him leaving he decided to get his mind away from it.

"Do you want to hear about my adventures again?"

Jack's eyes brightened and he smiled with excitement.

"Yes! Tell it tell it tell it pleeeaaaase!"

The man chuckled. He picked up the little boy from his bed and walked over to his mother's rocking chair in front of the small, warm fire he had built then sat down and fixed the child comfortably on his lap.

"Very well then, I shall tell you." He took a deep breath as he began to weave the map of their world, Metadina Seivom, into his words.

"Far North from where we are now, lying on the sea are the islands of Naworya. They say they were one land once but then the earth divided it creating Berk and Arendelle."

"The soil was not the only thing the earth had divided but the people as well. When the land split the people on both islands began to grow apart, they disagreed on a lot of things and developed contradicting traditions. They couldn't be more different.

The people of Berk were strong and tough Vikings that liked to fight the dragons of the island and eachother. They use their heads for smashing more often than thinking," he joked.

"While those of Arendelle did not have dragons to fight so they weren't rowdy like those of Berk. They are artistic, graceful and gentle people. But be warned little one, for I have seen the monsters of both lands. The Vikings may have the dangerous dragons but it was in Arendelle that I saw the true monsters,"

"What did the monsters look like? Were they scary?" the child asked.

"No, in fact they looked just like you and me so at first they would make you think they were your friend and you'll believe them. And that is what makes them so terrifying. Their hands are a wet crimson, their hearts cold as ice, and their words are like swords. They could make everyone you love hurt you. They are the real monsters, these evil, greedy people. But do not worry, for there will always be good that will rise against these evil people,"

"Like you Kithmotis?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, and even you if you choose to be courageous and kind enough to do so."

The fire continued to crackle as he moved on to the kingdoms in the mainland. He spoke of how those of Arendelle had found the mainland and built another kingdom, Corona. He told him of the beautiful lantern festival they held every year and regretfully, the lost princess they held it for.

"Where did she go?" Jack asked.

"Nobody knows, but they say a witch took her," Kizmotis explained.

"Please sthop! No witches! Please! They're too scary," he begged quaking with fear while his small little fists covered his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. Kizmotis suddenly remembered how fearful this village was of witches, especially to children whose parents told them about how the witch kidnapped and cooked bad children (not that Jack's mom was like that).

"What if the witch gets me too?"

"Jack I will _never _let her take you I swear it upon the constellation of Lunanoff that I will not let her get anywhere near you," Kizmotis replied.

He then decided that it would be best to move onto better topics if he wanted the boy to sleep and have good dreams so he told him about the good witch of the kingdom Leanores Wen, the kingdom not too far south from where they were.

It was where the good witch lived, he said, her name was Mama Odis and she vanquished shadows and helped people find their dreams and make it come true like what she did with the Princess and the Frog. The kingdom itself was bright and joyous with its wonderful music, colorful festivals and delicious food.

"Now if there are good witches and good people there are also good monsters," he said.

Jack couldn't seem to believe what he heard. "There _are_?"

"Yes in fact I am a friend of one, his name is Dracula and he has a daughter, like me. They are both vampires and yet they are very kind hearted and loving people especially Mavis, his daughter. She was kind even to the people who feared her." Jack stared at him with awe

"Can I meet her someday? I want to be a vampire too!"

Kizmotis laughed at the idea and said:

"Perhaps someday when you have your own adventures hopefully you will change your mind by then because being a vampire isn't easy!" he warned

"Now let us move on to the eastern kingdom of Stolacond…" he began and spoke of how it was ruled by four clans: Dingwall, Macintosh, McGuffin and the most important clan, Dunbroch whose king was crowned ruler of Stolacond for uniting them against a common enemy. The land seemed to shape these people with its mysterious ways like magic through the Will of the Wisps.

He couldn't help but tell him of the legend of the greedy prince who wanted the whole land to himself instead of ruling alongside his brothers so he wished for the strength of ten men but in the end instead of ruling the land he ended up destroying it. They say that was the reason why the Vikings had found the land in ruins and the people scattered in their conquest there.

Kizmotis stopped because he noticed that yet again he had managed to frighten the little boy. Jack was shivering harder than ever after the story.

"He-he k-killed _everyone? _Even his mommy and daddy and brothers? But doesn't he love them? I thought everyone loved their family how could he do that? Will you and mommy can k-kill me too?"

Jack looked very scared now at the thought that there was really someone evil enough to kill his own family. Kizmotis could feel him shiver even harder than before.

"No! Never! Don't even think of such a thing. It was only a legend Jack, it never really happened and it won't happen to you. I promise," he said, then his tone turned more serious as he looked straight into the little boy's eyes.

"But nevertheless be brave little one so that when the time comes, you can stand up to evil and defend those you love,"

Jack looked back at him with child like eyes and asked:

"Why is there evil? Can't everything just be good?"

Kizmotis sighed, "I'm afraid that is simply how the world works young one. Besides wouldn't the world be boring if nothing was bad? I'm telling you happiness cannot exist without sadness." Kizmotis smiled to cheer him up again.

"Now let me tell you about the time I was in a feast with all these four clans. One thing you need to know about these clans is that they never cross paths without a friendly match. That feast began with joyous laughter and jestful teasing and ended with a massive food fight!"

He described to him how the food fight was so violent that by the time he got out of the castle he was covered head to toe with cream, oil, crushed haggis and other globs he couldn't recognize anymore,

It made Jack laugh.

"I wish _I _could be in a food fight!"

"Oh a small boy like you would get crush in these violent, Scottish food fights. You'd be better off in food fights like that of the Clockmen."

"The Clockmen, Jack, are one of the nomadic clans; people who travel everywhere together. They love inventing the most curious things you can't see anywhere else and go around to sell them. I ate with them once too, and there were these two siblings that had a food fight involving a meatball canon the young boy had made himself. Could you imagine such a thing?"

Outside the snow slowly began to cease its violent pounding and began to fall more gently.

Kizmotis told Jack of all the nomadic tribes of Menatida Seivom.

The Bloody Bandits, he told him, were mean, thieving, sick, selfish brutes lead by Alvin the Treacherous.

In short they were people you wouldn't want to bump into.

Their enemies were the Warriors of Weltar, people who were fighters by spirit and kind at heart.

"One of my comrades is a Warrior of Weltar and she definitely isn't one of the first of them to join the military. Her name is Sergeant Calhoun, last time I checked she had just gotten engaged to another one of our comrades,"

"What's 'engaged'?" Jack asked, Kizmotis considered explaining it to him then decided it would be best for him to mature a little more before he truly understood what it meant, or needed to.

"It's—a grown-up thing, very boring and complicated. You wouldn't want to know," he said quickly.

"It would be much more interesting for you to hear about the Creatures of Crogumpite, these were the kind monsters I was telling you about earlier. They are the strangest looking things, they act and think like humans but they look nothing like us.

Some are very big and some are very small, some of them have more than two eyes while others have only one. They look more animal than man because instead of skin most of them have scales or fur and horns and sharp fangs.

People found them scary so they couldn't stay with us humans, sadly. You see little one, fear can turn even the most innocent of things evil. But being afraid isn't bad just as long as you don't let it control you,"

Kizmotis stared absently at the window remembering all the nice monsters he had met and the time he had spent with them. He suddenly remembered that time he had told this story to his daughter when she woke up from a nightmare of having a monster under her bed.

Now he couldn't help but worry about how she was now. Was she having a nightmare as he spoke? Was her blanket warm enough for this storm? Was she crying in her sleep? The thoughts began to stir anxiety in his mind.

The clouds parted outside and a ray of moonlight fell on him, though it was barely visible in the firelight it silenced the troubling thoughts in his mind. And somewhere across the sea, it lulled a sad, young girl to a peaceful sleep. It seemed to urge him to tell the little boy the story that was sewed into his fate.

"The Mages of Lunar," he began "are people with imaginations greater than those of most other creatures, they-"

Kizmotis stopped when he felt the small head thump against his chest as the little boy fell asleep. His soft, steady breathing in the silence of the night made him fail to sense the moonbeam pushing him to tell the child more.

Kizmotis sat there alittle longer gently running his hands through the little boy's hair and listening to his soft snores as he watched him sleep. He let it sink in that he wasn't going to see him again, until next winter. And twelve months is a pretty long time to be away from someone you love. He took a moment to take in every detail of little Jack's face to remember him by for the rest of the year. He took in how his brown hair never stayed flat, the soft baby fat on his cheeks, how the fire made his skin look golden where it touched and the pleasant smile on his lips as he dreamt of Vikings, food fights and friendly vampires. Kizmotis knew that the boy was having his own adventure in the world of dreams.

Klio-clop-klip-clop came the sound of the horses entering the village. It was time for him to go. He stood up and tucked the boy warmly into his bed then kissed his forehead.

"I'll come back," he whispered.

Then he took his sword and walked out of the door into the wintery night.

Jack opened his eyes to a frozen lake with a gaping hole the size of a fist where his rock had hit. A cool spring breeze blew past him. He sat by the lake's edge with his head on his knees and ice skates lying beside him as he relived the memories of his guardian.

It was only now that he truly understood who Kizmotis Pitchiner had been. He was a general on many missions that took him across the land. Not that there was any war to be fought , there was just a bunch of ther things he had to do. Princesses to be found, ships to be guarded,bandits to be caught, the peace to keep and stuff like that. His duty was what had kept him from his family for most of the year.

The reason he had taken care of Jack that night long ago had been because the ships that would take him home couldn't sail in a blizzard so he had offered Jack's mother his services in exchange for a place to stay. She accepted, figuring that the journey to the walls of Leanores Wen where the Winter Trade Fair was going to be held was too dangerous for a little boy. And she had to go there because they needed the supplies badly.

She couldn't buy the supplies earlier because the merchants only came during winter and spring and the goods inside the walls were too expensive for them.

It had surprised Jack that his mother would trust him to a stranger so easily until he found out that she had threatened Kizmotis to keep her son safe or she would hunt him down and torture the life out of him. It had sounded ungrateful and didn't sound too impressive coming from a peasant woman but Kizmotis told Jack that the look in her eyes had been scary enough to make Alvin the Treacherous take a step back.

Jack loved his mother like that.

Later on though Kizmotis didn't come just for shelter anymore, the man had felt the need to help Jack's family. He remembered the days they had snowball fights, built snowmen, sparred with sticks, ice skated and told eachother stories by the fire he would build. Later on they took care of Emma and when she was older, they let her join in on the fun.

Then the winter finally came when Kizmotis didn't return. It had seemed like the day Jack's childhood ended. That day his mother had become sick so it was up to him to take the long journey. To make thing's worse there had been a snow storm that day. Jack had felt the biting, unforgiving, ice soak through him, freezing every inch of his body. And for the first time in his life Jack truly felt the absence of his father. And now it pained him even more now to feel the hole Kizmotis had left in him the winter he didn't come back.

Clop-clop-clop-clop

There it was again, the sound of mules entering the village.

"Well here comes my ride," Jack muttered picking up the sack full of goods for trading, it wasn't much just some old rags, clothes and a few statuettes he had whittled from chunks of firewood. He got up and headed for the cart being dragged by the mules.

"Jack!" Emma called running towards him. "Wanna play tag with us?" she asked as two other kids followed behind her. Jack laughed.

"I've got somewhere to go remember?"

"Oh," she said, her smile disappearing, "right, Blithe Hollow"

"Hey, cheer up!" Jack said, taking a moment to crouch down eye level to her.

"I'll be back before the sun sets, I promise I'll join you." He kissed her forehead then ruffled her hair.

"Take care of yourself kiddo,"

With that he ran to the cart that had started moving. He quickly jumped aboard just as it got out the 'Burgess' sign.

He sat down panting and saw Emma running after him waving. "See you later Jack!"

"You too Emma!"

he yelled, waving back until she stopped at the wood's edge. Soon the trees blocked her and the village from sight.

And once again Jack felt like he was on his own in this strange, wide world.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) **

**if you want to know the characters that will appear in the next chapter will be:**

**Jonathan from Hotel Transylvania (talkative minor charcater)**

**The Onceler from The Lorax (minor character that talks at some point)**

**Hiccup from How to Train your Dragon (main)**

**Jack Frost (minor)**

**Captain Hook from Shrek (mentioned)**

**Hookhand from Tangled (major minor character)**


End file.
